


Живая кровь

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Однажды Ёдзи проявил наблюдательность, а Ая — неосторожность
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz миди R — NC 2020





	Живая кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.

Фальшивые зеркала твердили ему, будто он красив и молод, но память говорила обратное. Сотни веков, сотни религий и верований. Сотни одежд, сотни имён. Сейчас его звали Ая, но на самом деле он был древнее песков времени. Он знал сон и явь, тьму и свет, помнил любовь, расставания и предательства. Его память цепко держала в себе языки почивших цивилизаций, его кожа помнила дожди, ветра и солнца сотен стран со всех континентов.

Ая был не один. Разумеется, он не мог быть единственным бессмертным. Но простые люди расплодились слишком быстро. Время летело вперёд, народов становилось всё больше и больше. Не существовало никаких примет, позволяющих определить, кто перед тобой, бессмертное существо или былинка. Люди выдумали телепатию и шестое чувство, выдумали возможность видеть будущее и вертеть чужими судьбами на кончике пальца. Ну так вот, это всё были сказки. Ничего похожего Ая никогда не умел. А ведь хотелось бы. Уметь почувствовать и найти. Не обязательно для того, чтобы обрести пару. А хотя бы просто, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и пройти мимо, зная, что он не один на свете. Вечность в одиночестве — что может быть беднее? Вечность среди людей, которые живут и умирают так же быстро, как бабочки-однодневки. С такими людьми не поговоришь обо всём, не прочувствуешь всего, не сможешь свободно дышать. Один взгляд на них наполняет печалью и страхом. Ведь они смертны. Они умирают, пока ты глядишь на них, пока дышишь с ними одним воздухом, смотришь на одни и те же звёзды.

О, конечно, Ая мог обращать. Люди не врали в этом, рассказывая сказки о вампирах. Выпив крови и поделившись в ответ своей, — технически процесс проходил именно так, — можно было создать себе подобного. Правда, дитя оказывалось слабее родителя. Ая заметил, что чем дольше он не обращал людей, тем сильнее становился его отпрыск. И наоборот: в средние века кто-то создал множество слабых существ, настолько слабых, что те боялись даже солнечного света... Ая следовал своему же негласному правилу. Чтобы не поддаваться искушению, он никогда не общался со своими жертвами. И кровь пил лишь после того, как убивал их. Он никого не создавал уже очень долгое время. Однажды в Древнем Египте... Но нет, это было слишком давно. И там его считали богом.

С его нынешним занятием крови мертвецов было предостаточно. Катаной он научился владеть задолго до того, как на земле появился первый Такатори, прародитель фамилии. Но кто же знал, что однажды один из Такатори создаст личный отряд убийц для удовлетворения собственного чувства справедливости. Кто же знал, что Ая придёт и останется в этом отряде, потому что маска мстителя-Фудзимии прирастёт к его лицу настолько быстро.

Девочка, пострадавшая от Такатори-старшего, действительно лежала в коме. Её брат, сбитый машиной, скончался на руках у Аи в ту ночь. Его кровь была похожа на пепел, но Ая украл её всю до капли, потому что долго никого не пил. Глупое воздержание обернулось не менее глупыми поступками в дальнейшем. Решив принять посмертное желание Рана мстить, Ая как будто принял его судьбу. Оставаясь одновременно собой, он дал жизнь чужим мечтам и помыслам. Это была хорошая плата за кровь.

Но всё должно было закончиться. Рано или поздно всё заканчивалось.

Наступило затишье. У Белых Охотников уже давно не было миссий. Не было крови у Аи. Он мог держаться и не пить кровь по нескольку месяцев, перебиваясь человеческой пищей и алкоголем, питаясь чужими эмоциями и чувствами. Но это не значило, что при этом ему не хотелось полного насыщения. Хотелось. В конце концов, никто не держал его в неволе и не обязывал находиться именно здесь и именно сейчас. Ему нужно было кого-нибудь убить, чтобы насытиться.

— Тоже не сидится спокойно? — спрашивал Кэн, подметив его раздражительность.

Но Ая отмалчивался. Что Кэн мог знать о покое?

Он уже подумывал ограбить банк крови или на пару дней съездить поохотиться в какую-нибудь Колумбию, и внезапный звонок Манкс пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Ая знал, что возьмётся за задание, ещё до того, как в видеомагнитофон загрузили кассету с обращением Персии. Убийства; много убийств — вот что ему было нужно.

К сожалению, дело оказалось совершенно негодным. Всего один адвокат, двое людей из его охраны и клиент, который насиловал и убивал женщин, но сумел ускользнуть от легального суда. Вайсс выкурили их наружу из пентхауса, и Ая вырвался вперёд, гоня свою добычу дальше, к краю крыши, запасному выходу и лестнице, на которой он мог бы прикончить Тёмных Тварей и быстро позаимствовать их кровь так, чтобы остальные Белые Охотники ничего не заметили.

Адвокат громко и противно кричал, пока Ая его не прирезал. Он с облегчением вдохнул благословенную тишину, когда всё кончилось.

Их кровь взывала к нему. Уже никому не нужная, но ещё такая тёплая, такая живая, сочная, вкусная. Она звала припасть к ней и насытиться. Иногда, именно в подобные моменты, Ая гадал, виноват ли он в том, что убивал? Нет, — отвечал он сам себе, — он убивал убийц и сам вёл жизнь убийцы, на своих жертв никогда не нападал исподтишка. Все убитые им люди имели шанс сразиться за свою жизнь.

Уже почти насытившись, Ая внезапно ощутил опасность. Слишком увлёкся, расслабился, и потому не замечал никого вокруг. Даже запаха дымящей сигареты не заметил, глупец. Впрочем, Ёдзи стоял против ветра, и дым относило в сторону.

Он стоял близко, в пяти шагах, опираясь на стену здания, и смотрел на то, как Ая ел.

— А я всё думал, отчего ты такой бледный в последнее время, — сказал он, не вынимая сигареты изо рта.

Расслабленная поза его говорила Ае о том, что нападать на него сию же секунду Ёдзи не собирается. Когда руки спрятаны в карманах, не очень-то нападёшь.

— Ты закончил? — спросил Ёдзи дальше. — Тогда пойдём, а то парни ждут.

Ая отбросил от себя обескровленное тело и утёр губы рукавом плаща. Всё равно весь в кровище из-за того, с какой силой он работал катаной. Пятном больше, пятном меньше — незаметно. Чёрт, «незаметно»? О чём он только думает? Его и так уже заметили!

Машинально Ая сжал рукоять катаны, смерив Ёдзи с головы до пят. Пары взмахов будет достаточно. Грудину наискось и прямым ударом в живот...

— Как ты это делаешь? Рубишь им потом головы, чтобы было незаметно? — тем временем спросил Ёдзи. — Давай быстрее, группа зачистки скоро приедет, Оми их вызвал.

И тут Ая понял.

— Ты... — голос хрипел после трансформации. Глотку и клыки так просто обратно не спрячешь, нужно было хотя бы несколько минут. — Ты не боишься... — он был поражён.

— А чего мне бояться? — спросил Ёдзи, отбрасывая сигарету и шагая к нему.

Пять шагов он преодолел одним скользящим движением, схватил Аю за руку, отводя катану в сторону, и прижался губами к его лицу, проводя языком по щеке. Ая отшатнулся от неожиданности, и его спина уткнулась в заградительную сетку у края крыши. Из него вышибло дух, он охнул прямо в рот Ёдзи. Тот несильно укусил его за нижнюю губу и шепнул, не отрываясь:

— Вкусный.

Ая оттолкнул его от себя, и Ёдзи по инерции попятился.

Он был обычным человеком. Совершенно точно обычным. Ая никогда не замечал у него никаких способностей, никакого особенного здоровья, чёрт, да он даже регулярно болел гриппом! Курил. Спал с каждой встречной. Пил, не просыхая. И теперь — вершина человеческой глупости — полез к полуголодному вампиру.

— Скопище человеческих пороков, — проговорил он, обвиняя.

— Это я-то? — Ёдзи ухмыльнулся. — Даже не знаю, что сказать. «Спасибо» подойдёт?

Невыносимый.

Нет, убивать его нельзя. Ая не хотел убивать Белых Охотников. У них были веские причины для своей мести. И справедливость в них жила более острая, чем в большинстве обычных людей. Но что же тогда делать...

— Нет ничего такого, чего бы ты обо мне не знал, — продолжил Ёдзи, пока Ая обдумывал, что делать. — Теперь и я кое-что знаю о тебе.

— Шантаж? — всё ещё грубо прорычал Ая. Адреналин не давал ускорить трансформацию.

— Нет, Ая. Нет, — Ёдзи снова шагнул вперёд и остановился, наткнувшись на выставленный клинок катаны. Ая держал её обеими руками. — Я другого хочу. Как же ты не поймёшь.

Внезапная догадка показалась слишком невероятной, чтобы быть правдой.

— Нет, — ошеломлённо проговорил Ая.

— Ну типа да... Ты не волнуйся, я тебя не выдам. Просто... Чёрт, Ая, ты себя со стороны-то хоть видел? — Ёдзи запнулся и пояснил: — В зеркале, в смысле...

— Я отражаюсь в зеркалах, — оскорблённым тоном пресёк его сомнение Ая.

— Ну вот. Тебя только слепой не заметит.

— И ты... Заметил?

— Да, Ая. Уже давно. Ты красивый.

Ая мотнул головой. Ветер подхватил длинные пряди волос и швырнул их ему же в лицо. Красные, как кровь...

— Не надо про красоту, — скривился Ая, наконец ответив. — Это глупо.

— Как скажешь, — сегодня ночью Ёдзи был сама покладистость. — Ну, ты идёшь?

В трупах ещё была кровь. Он мог бы сделать ещё несколько глотков. Но отвращение перед смертью пересилило неутолённый голод. Он не должен опускаться до роли падальщика, не должен становиться гиеной, он силён... Ёдзи, на ходу доставая из пачки новую сигарету, направился к лестнице. Ае пришлось следовать за ним.

***

Он взял на себя утреннюю смену в магазине, потому что ему не нужно было так много спать, как остальным, и внезапно обнаружил на кухне Ёдзи.

— Ты обычно спишь допоздна, — легко удивившись, прокомментировал Ая.

— Да ладно, кругом столько интересного, а я всё продрыхну? Слу-ушай... А как у тебя так получается, что ты не боишься солнца?

— С чего мне его бояться? — Ая пожал плечами. — Оно мне ничего не делает.

— И загорать можешь?

— Могу, но не люблю.

— И человеческую пищу ешь? — рукой с зажатой сигаретой Ёдзи бесцеремонно ткнул в кружку кофе и тарелку с магазинными онигири. Ая поспешил отодвинуть тарелку к себе, чтобы еду не засыпало пеплом.

— Ем! — рявкнул Ая. — И раньше ел, ничего не изменилось! Хватит курить!

— А что, если я курю, то я невкусный? — ехидным голосом задал Ёдзи следующий вопрос.

Ая грохнул тарелкой об стол и, коротко рявкнув сузившейся глоткой, одной рукой ухватил Ёдзи за шею и, выдернув его из-за стола, припечатал к холодильнику.

— Вау, — просипел Ёдзи. — Сильный.

— Не нарывайся, — клыки показались сами собой. Онигири не шли ни в какое сравнение со свежей кровью.

— ...злой какой...

Ая заставил себя вздохнуть, успокоиться и расслабить руку. Ёдзи от холодильника отодвигаться впрочем не спешил. Ая отвернулся. Он не будет...

— Я серьёзно, Ая. Почему ты ночью не пришёл? Я даже дверь не запирал.

— Что? — от удивления адреналин схлынул, и трансформация ускорилась.

— Ну... Я же про тебя всё узнал. Разве ты не должен был после этого прийти ко мне и... Погоди, так это что, реально из-за сигарет? — Ёдзи округлил глаза.

— Твоё курево тут не при чём. Я не трогаю своих, — хмуро ответил Ая.

— А-а... Принципы?.. — Ёдзи наконец отлепился от холодильника и наклонился за упавшим табуретом.

— И живых я тоже не трогаю, — добавил Ая, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, рассказывая о своих «принципах» обычному смертному. Но может, тот, наконец, отвяжется, если будет знать больше?

— А если кто-то сам предложит? — усевшись обратно за стол рядом с пепельницей, Ёдзи снова подхватил сигарету как ни в чём не бывало. Вопросы не иссякали.

Ая остро глянул на него и ответил:

— Такое со мной не часто происходит. Поэтому приходится как-то выживать, поэтому кровь я добываю сам.

— Ну так считай, что произошло, — Ёдзи взглянул на него не менее остро. — И добывать не нужно. Я предлагаю.

Ая схватил тарелку со своим нетронутым завтраком, швырнул её на полку холодильника, хлопнул дверцей и вышел. Ёдзи крикнул ему вслед что-то вопросительное. Ая не расслышал: в ушах шумело. Он не хотел. То есть, это было бы удобно и... и хорошо, по многим статьям хорошо, но он не хотел. Взять кровь от кого-то знакомого, оставить его в живых, а потом видеть его каждый день, говорить с ним и знать, что он испытывал боль, что ему не понравилось, помнить, как на него смотрели со страхом и отвращением.

Нет, этого не будет.

Он машинально схватил трубку магазинного телефона, как только тот зазвонил. На проводе оказалась Манкс. Она сказала:

— Сегодня после обеда. Скажи остальным, чтобы не расходились.

— Понял, — ответил Ая и с облегчением прикрыл глаза: новая миссия. То, что надо.

***

Миссия затянулась. Сперва Вайсс следили за маньяком, выбирая удобный момент, потом петляли по улицам, стараясь не упустить из виду его тойоту, в которую маньяк уже посадил какую-то девчонку, снятую им на Кабукичо, причём Кэн всю дорогу ворчал, что надо было брать гада раньше, ведь девчонка несовершеннолетняя, как и все жертвы до неё, а Ёдзи его успокаивал: пока тойота едет, девчонка ещё жива, а вот когда он потащит её в какой-нибудь из недостроенных небоскрёбов, то тогда... Ая вёл машину и молчал. Наверное, у него одного хватало терпения вести преследование так долго, потому что на самом деле он знал, что преследует свою собственную жертву, встав на след которой, уже не потеряет её. Умрёт малолетняя проститутка или нет, ему было почти всё равно.

Когда тойота въехала на стройку через дыру в заборе, Вайсс остановили свой фургон и вышли. Затих шум двигателя легковой машины. Ая достал свою катану и проверил, легко ли вынимается клинок, негромко звякнул ножнами. Преследование, бывшее для него охотой, обострило все его чувства до предела: он слышал, как в двадцати метрах от него открывается дверь, как что-то тяжёлое падает на гравий, как ходит кругом второй человек, его цель.

— Вперёд, — произнёс он, и сам же выполнил свой приказ, сорвавшись с места. Ему пришлось двигаться медленней своей обычной скорости, чтобы остальные Вайсс ничего не заподозрили.

Увидев его, мужчина бросил тело девчонки и побежал. Вздумал спрятаться в недостроенном доме? Ая оскалил зубы, челюсти уже готовы были выпустить клыки. Его жертва хочет поиграть? Он присел над телом девушки, притворяясь, будто проверяет, жива ли та, на самом деле давая фору своему ужину.

— Без сознания, но дышит! — выкрикнул он больше для Кэна с Ёдзи и продолжил преследование. В здании было темно, свет с улицы на первый этаж почти не проникал, и Ая удивился: как беглец тут ориентировался? Как крыса, по памяти? Это не поможет ему спрятаться: Ая мог идти по запаху, к тому же впереди, вверху шумное дыхание и топот подсказывали направление и расстояние. Второй этаж, третий... Сделать бы молниеносный рывок, но Ёдзи был сразу позади, не отставая, и врождённая осторожность заставляла Аю притормаживать, пусть даже Ёдзи и в курсе его способностей, следом за ним мог оказаться ещё и Кэн, который ничего не знал. На пятом этаже, отвлёкшись на дыхание Ёдзи, его шаги сразу через две ступени и шелест его плаща, Ая внезапно понял, что не слышит свою жертву. Похоже, крыса затаилась на четвёртом.

— Вниз, — одними губами просигналил он, остановившись и разворачиваясь. Ёдзи понятливо кивнул и начал спускаться. Ая занервничал, хотя ничего страшного случиться не могло, даже если жертва Вайсс спустится через окно по пожарной лестнице, их об этом предупредит Оми, оставшийся в фургоне. Но в таком случае Ая потеряет возможность выпить крови. Конечно, будут ещё шансы, да и не совсем он голоден, но всё-таки...

— Я направо, ты налево, — шепнул Ёдзи, распределяя направление, стоя на лестничной клетке в бледном квадрате света, попадающем внутрь через незастеклённое окно выше. Запах беглеца, густо сдобренный страхом и вонью безумия стоял повсюду, как будто он тоже метался здесь, не зная, где ему спрятаться.

Ая двинулся налево. Проверять каждый закуток и входить в каждую квартиру ему не требовалось; запах слабел, истончался. Расслышав позади какую-то возню и шум, Ая рявкнул, развернулся и прянул назад, одним прыжком покрывая расстояние в несколько шагов. Кэна не было; должно быть остался помогать девчонке на улице, можно было не сдерживаться. Лестничную площадку Ая пролетел как на крыльях, только хлопнули по голенищам высоких сапог плотные полы кевларового плаща.

— Эй, Ая!.. Смотри, кого я тебе поймал! — сдавленно прошипел Ёдзи, натягивая проволоку пальцами в перчатках. Беглец дёргался между его рук, пытаясь подцепить тонкую нить и вернуть способность дышать. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он царапает собственное горло. Испуганно выкатив глаза, мужчина смотрел на Аю. Ёдзи подтянул руки повыше, заставляя его, относительно невысокого, вставать выше, вытягиваясь в струну, наваливаясь на Ёдзи спиной.

— Чего ты ждёшь, давай, — выдохнул Ёдзи сквозь чужие хрипы. Ему пришлось расставить ноги шире, чтобы жертва не оттоптала ему обувь.

Ая подошёл вплотную и легко заломил руки, которые вытянули ему навстречу в попытке остановить. Под пальцами хрустнуло; кажется, он сжал их слишком сильно, сломав чужие кости, будто ветки сухого дерева. Мужчина булькнул горлом, дикий ужас и боль в его запахе окатили Аю волной. Чужие ощущения захлёстывали, было бы правильнее убить прежде, чем насыщаться, но терять драгоценную кровь не хотелось. Ёдзи держал мужчину так правильно, так крепко...

— Ну? Давай, Ая, прямо так, — позвал Ёдзи.

Ая склонился вперёд, поглядел сперва на него, напряжённого не меньше, чем их жертва, и кажется даже слегка возбуждённого, потом посмотрел на шею перед собой. Так ещё никогда не было, за все века, что он прожил, не находилось человека, который бы требовал, чтобы он убивал своих жертв у него на глазах.

Ладно.

Ая повёл рукой вверх, заставляя жертву задрать подбородок, а другую прижал к грудной клетке, плотно фиксируя, и выпустил клыки. Проколоть ими вену с первого раза — целая наука, но Ая справился. Губами он чувствовал перетягивающую кожу проволоку, чувствовал, как булькают в чужом горле совершенно животные звуки: стоны, визги. Он нажал большим пальцем на трахею, чтобы прочувствовать эту вибрацию жизни. Кровь, что потекла ему на язык, была жаркой, густой, насыщенной эмоциями.

— Ая, блин... — оказывается, он оборвал проволоку и успел ухватить Ёдзи за запястье с часами, стиснул, но при звуке голоса заставил себя разжать руку, под подушечками пальцев бился пульс, Ая погладил его, провёл по коже и отпустил. Ёдзи подарил ему живую жертву; это было бесценно.

Ая глотал и пил, слушая упрямые сиплые вздохи и биение сердца, разогнанное животным ужасом. Мужчина под ним отчаянно пытался жить. Наверное, так же, как и все те, кого он успел убить. Хищник ничуть не меньший, чем сам Ая. Какая разница, скольких он убил; стоит прервать одну жизнь, и станешь убийцей. Ая пил кровь себе подобных, ему казалось, что таким образом он высвобождает души его жертв. Когда-нибудь, возможно, кто-то убьёт и его, и высвободит всех тех, кто в последние минуты жизни сперва сопротивлялся, потом испытывал панический страх, а потом успокаивался со смирением, понимая, что он всё же умирает на его клыках. Их освободят. Все рано или поздно будут свободны.

Сердце, к которому он прижимался грудью, заполошно забилось, сжимаясь вхолостую, беспорядочно. Губы втянули последний глоток, отдающий фантомной горечью. Ая оттёр рот, чувствительно прижимая клыки. Те никогда не прятались сразу, возможно, в расчёте на то, что рядом найдётся ещё одна жертва.

— М-м... Представляешь, у меня встал, — пробормотал Ёдзи, одной фразой умудряясь разбить то состояние сосредоточенной отрешённости, в которое погрузился Ая. Он так давно не пил от живых, так давно они не умирали на его клыках...

Он вскинул глаза на Ёдзи и понял, каким чувством поражено всё его существо: удивлением. Ёдзи не бежал, не испытывал страха. И он не солгал, признаваясь в своём возбуждении, Ая ощущал его, и оно манило. Звало. Он отвернулся, сражаясь с этим зовом, как со слабостью. Он не должен идти на поводу у своих инстинктов, не должен желать этих эмоций, пусть даже таких притягательных. Таких вкусных.

Он вздрогнул, когда Ёдзи коснулся его плеча.

— Делай, что нужно, и пойдём, — он мотнул головой, указывая на катану. Конечно. Нужно избавиться от следов клыков на шее. Ая кивнул.

Интересно, почему никто в Критикер никогда не задавался вопросом, отчего некоторые трупы Тёмных Тварей так обескровлены? Наверное потому, что команда зачистки их сразу же уничтожала; никто не проводил медицинских экспертиз и вскрытий для убийц и маньяков.

Они с Ёдзи спустились на первый этаж и вышли из дома. Кэн уже поджидал их.

— Ну как? — спросил он.

— Миссия выполнена, — ответил Ая хриплым горлом. Кровь была вкусна, но теперь его тревожил Ёдзи рядом. Он ни на шаг от него не отходил, всё маячил рядом, и эти его чувства... Чуть поутихшие, но не исчезнувшие, они царапали Аю изнутри. Будто кто-то водил против шерсти шершавой рукой. Вожделение Ёдзи передавалось ему... Нет, он справится.

— Что будем делать с нею? — спросил Кэн, поглядывая на несчастную девчонку, несостоявшуюся жертву их цели.

— Бедная девочка, — Ёдзи поцокал языком, поглядев на неё. — Зря она решила заняться таким делом... Но, может, хоть это происшествие научит её осторожности?

Кэн покачал головой и связался по рации с Оми.

— Бомбеец говорит, что сообщил о ней группе зачистки. Они отвезут её в ближайший приют... Да поехали уже, спать хочется. — Он вовсе не выглядел сонным, а соврал, скорей всего, потому что слишком беспокоился за девчонку.

Ая кивнул и первым вышел за ворота стройплощадки. Ёдзи шёл за ним. Чтобы знать это, даже не нужно было слышать его шаги. Ёдзи полыхал. Тянулся к нему. Жаждал.

Садясь за руль, Ая подумал, что Ёдзи похож на него больше, чем он думал сначала. У него тоже был свой голод, только телесный. Ёдзи уже был почти что вампир, разве что намеченные им жертвы вместо крови должны были отдать ему свои чувства, своё тело. А готов ли Ая?..

***

Чужое присутствие он ощутил, как только приблизился к своей комнате, но не подал виду. Открыл дверь, перешагнул порог. Вошедший в его отсутствие без спросу выдал себя сам:

— Ая... — вздох Ёдзи он услышал даже через всю комнату.

— А почему без света? — спросил Ая, включая лампы.

— Чтобы парни вопросов не задавали, — Ёдзи поморщился, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Да выключи...

Ая покладисто повернул выключатель и спросил сам:

— Ты что-то хотел?

Ёдзи хмыкнул и тихо произнёс:

— А ты разве... не хочешь?.. — и с таким загадочным намёком прозвучал его голос, что Ая ощутил, будто его затягивает в какую-то тайну на двоих. Видят боги, он этого не хотел, но зов тела сильнее слабых потуг разума. По крайней мере, у таких, как он. Хотя он может попытаться.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — он пожал плечами.

— Брось, Ая. Ты так смотрел на меня, — теперь сказанное с апломбом и себялюбивой гордостью начисто разрушило всю таинственную атмосферу. Ая выдохнул: показалось; он ещё мог бороться. Но надо ли, когда так нагло напрашиваются?

— Я много на кого смотрю. Ёдзи, говори прямо, зачем пришёл, или проваливай. Мне, как и всем, нужен сон. Сегодня был трудный день.

Он цыкнул:

— Блин, Ая. Ну какой же ты... — Он поднялся из кресла, подошёл и стал рядом. — Ладно, давай прямо. Э-э-эм... Сделай это со мной.

Ая наконец заметил его нерешительность и мимолётно ею насладился. Забавно. Остальное забавным не было.

— Хочешь покончить с собой таким экстравагантным способом?

— Что? Нет! — Ёдзи хохотнул и потёр лоб. — Почему ты...

— Я убил его, — напомнил Ая, чувствуя, что, несмотря на всё забавное и положительное, и привлекательное, что исходит от Ёдзи, в нём пробивается раздражение. — И я пока определённо не хочу убивать тебя. Впрочем, если ты настаиваешь...

— Нет! Да ну послушай же. Ну перестань, Ая! — он потоптался на месте. Потом отодвинулся и уселся на его кровать. — Я просто... Ну, это же может быть приятным? Я подумал, что мы, как два взрослых человека, могли бы немного позаниматься приятными вещами друг с другом... — коряво закончил он. Ая чувствовал даже на расстоянии, как кровь плеснула в мельчайшие капилляры его лица, и это было так восхитительно близко, так маняще. Он чуть не подался следом. Устоял.

— С чего ты уверен, что это так уж приятно? Ты пересмотрел слишком много дешёвой мистики, — заметил он. — Тому мужчине разве что-нибудь нравилось? Ты был так близко. Неужели не заметил?

— Да ладно, он просто испугался до усрачки, — ответил Ёдзи и добавил хмуро: — К тому же, он получил по заслугам.

— С чего ты взял, что с тобой будет иначе? Что я смогу... — Ая перевёл дух и сказал правду: — С чего ты взял, что с тобой я остановлюсь, что не убью, что тебе это понравится?

— Блин, да ладно, Ая, ну мне что, на колени встать?

— Попробуй.

— Ну и зараза ты. Мне уже нравится, чёрт... Ты нравишься. Вот я и подумал, что если ты будешь ближе, то мне это понравится ещё больше. А если ты будешь делать это... кхм... не до конца, то тебе не обязательно ждать от миссии к миссии... понимаешь? Я... — он вздохнул, плечи его как-то поникли. — Я всегда рядом.

То, что он предлагал, было таким неожиданным и вместе с тем долгожданным. И этого не случалось уже столь долгое время, что он даже почти забыл, когда в последний раз и кто... Ая перевёл дух. Нужно было расставить правильные акценты.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Попробуй, чтобы понравилось.

— Перекладываешь всю ответственность на меня?

— Ну хотя бы не накидывайся сразу. Блин, я не знаю. Должны же быть у вас какие-то способы или средства, иначе вы бы не выживали. Нужно уметь заморочить голову своей добыче так, чтобы никто не поднял панику, пока ты ешь, разве нет? Это ж, блин, как её, эволюционная приспособляемость, вот.

Ая помнил времена, к примеру, в том же Древнем Египте, когда об эволюции и слыхом не слыхивали. Ох уж эта новомодная шелуха.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя «заморочил»? — произнесённое вслух, это слово прозвучало смешным. По крайней мере, Ёдзи фыркнул. — Если тебе не понравится, мы прекратим, — предупредил Ая.

— И ты, Ая... Если я что-нибудь не так... Ну, сделаю, ты скажи, ладно? — Ёдзи откинулся назад, опершись на вытянутые руки. Он будто выставлял себя напоказ: «Смотри, какой я вкусный».

Да что он может сделать не так, наивный? Ая подавил судорожный вздох, ощущая, как клыкам становится тесно в челюсти, словно они уже чувствовали, к чему дело идёт. Ая шагнул к кровати и поставил колено меж удобно расставленных ног.

— Ладно, я скажу, — согласился он, борясь с инстинктом наброситься и свернуть шею, ведь так проще. Глупый инстинкт.

— Кстати... Ну... Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Вполне, — Ая пожал плечами. Если бы его что-то всерьёз отталкивало в ком-то из Вайсс, он уже давно сменил бы занятие и место обитания, разве это не очевидно?

— Просто, Ая... Ты мне — очень нравишься, понимаешь?.. — рука Ёдзи прошлась по его предплечью до запястья, обхватила его и потянула за собой. Так Ая почувствовал под пальцами упругую плоть. — Вот, как нравишься, — прошептал Ёдзи, доверчиво подставляясь под его прикосновение с широко расставленными ногами. Там была кровь, горячая, с мускусным акцентом, близкая, волнующая. Её можно было обнять пальцами, взять в горсть. Ая сжал руку сильнее, и Ёдзи охнул, весь вспыхнув. Его жажда, такая чужая на фоне привычного голода, привлекала к себе внимание. Его жажда казалась... заразной. Ая хмыкнул.

— Что? — тут же вскинулся Ёдзи.

— Такой энтузиазм...

— М-м!.. Да что ты через одежду... Дай! — он торопливо завозился, расстёгивая штаны, надетые на голое тело, как заметил Ая, потом потянул его за собой, заползая на кровать с ногами. — Вот так гораздо лучше. Всё, давай дальше.

Ая почувствовал, как от его суетливой жизнерадостности в груди поднимется веселье. Вот ему дали полный доступ к телу, так кто он такой, чтобы отказываться? В конце концов, эмоции — тоже насыщают, пусть и не физически. И если Ёдзи поделится с ним своими, то Ая сможет испытать гораздо больше, чем обычно. Обычно это бывали лишь страх, ужас, боль... Далеко не самое приятное, что один человек может дать другому. Стоп. Один из них здесь, сейчас, — вовсе не человек.

— А-а-ая... — вышептал Ёдзи, проводя по своему полностью вставшему члену ладонью. Прервался он только для того, чтобы облизать ладонь и пальцы. В полутьме его член влажно поблескивал, а ещё внутри билась кровь. Ёдзи не знал, что на самом деле выглядит, как драгоценность, расцвеченная магистралями сосудов с жизненно ценной влагой, в мысленном взоре Аи та светилась ярче современных рекламных огней, почти как электрический свет. Ёдзи не знал, насколько прекрасен, не знал, что представляет из себя, он просто был здесь и сейчас, и он хотел быть здесь и сейчас добровольно. Так Ае ещё никто себя не предлагал. Быть может когда-то давно... Но то было скрыто надёжно в глубинах его памяти, и поднимать это на поверхность сейчас он точно не собирался. Ая коснулся рукой настойчиво напряжённой плоти, задел двигающиеся ввсех-вниз пальцы, потёр чувствительную кожу, и Ёдзи вскинулся весь, застонал, готовый отзываться на любой знак, на любое проявление внимания и интереса. Видимо, ему действительно это нужно, раз он так реагирует...

— Ая... а ты... будешь только смотреть?.. — даже голос его звучал голодно. Ая почувствовал сопереживание чужой жажде. Утолить её, всего лишь раздевшись?..

— Нет, сейчас. Подожди, — согласился он и быстро снял домашнюю одежду, в которую недавно переоделся после душа. Ёдзи замер, действительно его дожидаясь. Когда Ая лёг рядом, вытягиваясь вдоль его тела на боку, чтобы удобнее было смотреть, Ёдзи потянул к нему руки.

— Ты смотри-ка, что тут у нас есть, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Ая опустил взгляд. Вся эта возня руками была приятна, и только. Больше ему нравилось греться от тепла живого тела, ощущать его рядом. Даже жажда в шоке захлебнулась сама собою: обычно жертвы были действительно жертвами, они убегали прочь и, будучи пойманными, становились добычей. Ёдзи же добычей не был. Скорее уж, наоборот? То, как он схватил Аю в руку, позволяло усомниться в том, кто кого поймал и добыл сейчас.

— Это потому, что я сегодня получил кровь, — пояснил Ая. Ёдзи вскинул на него по-настоящему испуганный взгляд.

— А что, обычно он не стоит?

— А как ты думаешь? — Ая лениво усмехнулся, глядя, как на лице Ёдзи проступает осознание. — Не волнуйся, не всё так плохо. Мои интересы находятся немного... в иной плоскости.

— Ну ты хоть испытываешь... ну, всё?

— Оргазмы? — Ёдзи был очень забавным исследователем, потому что боялся называть вещи своими именами. — Разумеется, я могу их испытывать, — Ая пожал плечами. — Когда-то это тело было человеческим. По большей части, у меня устроено всё, как у людей, — и тут он вздохнул. — Ёдзи...

— Да? — энтузиазм, с которым он схватился за его член, был приятен и похвален, но требовалось ещё кое-что прояснить. Ая придержал его руки, с удивлением заметив, как охотно на них реагирует его тело. Будто стремится к ним.

— Нет никакой магии или способности «заморочить», как ты сказал. В момент укуса будет больно.

Ёдзи двинул бёдрами, притискиваясь к нему вплотную.

— Хо... хорошо. Только предупреди заранее. М-м-м... хорошо?

— Как скажешь, — как легко он согласился. Поддался на уговоры. А ведь на самом деле сам этого хотел. Ая проклял бы себя тысячу раз, если бы это хоть как-то изменило его сущность. Он уткнулся лицом в удобную выемку между плечом и шеей, Ёдзи вздрогнул и замер, его руки и бёдра тоже остановились.

— Не сейчас, — шепнул Ая, лишь слегка поводя клыками по коже. — Я скажу. Обещаю.

Ёдзи тихо перевёл дыхание. А потом усмехнулся.

— Я столько раз падал, меня резали ножом, я столько раз ловил пули... Думаешь, меня испугает какой-то там укус? Я потерплю, правда.

В награду Ая лизнул его шею, почувствовал отклик, и его собственное тело будто распалилось ещё сильнее. Ёдзи делал с ним то, чего он не ожидал. Позволял испытывать чувства, о которых он уже забыл, которые, он думал, покинули его навсегда — иссохлись за давностью лет. Это тепло в груди — это благодарность? А эта беспокойная щекотка внутри — радость? А это желание утолить телесный голод — его собственное или так шутит с ним его эмпатическая чувствительность? Чувствовал ли он когда-то раньше, в прошлом, человеческие эмоции так же хорошо, когда и сам был человеком? Каким он был, когда был человеком? Кем? Он попытался выкинуть ненужные вопросы из головы. Что с того, что он это забыл? Ничего. Он не будет помнить то, о чём помнить не хочет. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда на постели вместе с ним такой живой, дышащий, жаждущий, подвижный... Ёдзи сжал их члены вместе одной рукой, беспрестанно двигая по ним ладонью, одновременно вздёргивая бёдра, ладонью другой руки то и дело поглаживал Аю по бедру, по пояснице, заставляя его тоже подаваться вперёд, навстречу. Он двигался рядом с Аей, будто текучая вода, постоянно изменяющаяся, и от этого движения чуть ли не кружилась голова. По крайней мере, Ая себя так чувствовал. Как будто надолго задержал дыхание, но теперь можно было насыщаться воздухом вдоволь. Хм, и не только воздухом.

— Ёдзи, сейчас, — выдохнул он в шею, приподнимаясь повыше и разворачивая голову.

Ёдзи вздохнул, застонал, и в его голосе послышалось нетерпение, а не страх. Ая раскрыл рот, прижал клыки к коже, под которой билась горячая и пульсирующая жила, лизнул её, языком прижимая пульс. Ёдзи крупно содрогнулся всем телом, подался вперёд, а шею выгнул, будто ему тоже жизненно важно было, чтоб Ая её прокусил. Клыки погрузились, Ёдзи негромко охнул и остервенело задвигал рукой, как будто ощущением надвигающегося оргазма можно перекрыть боль от укуса... ну как знать, может быть, действительно у него это получится. От Ёдзи по-прежнему не исходило страха или неприятия, а чувства, которые он испытывал... Прислушавшись к нему, Ая уже не смог закрыться, отрешиться от них. Густая похоть, тяжёлая жажда, безумная нужда в удовлетворении, а над всем этим распростёрла крылья возвышенная пелена слепой влюблённости, желание его самого, Аи, желание быть для него, стать для него, сделаться... Ёдзи действительно любил.

Кровь уже давно растеклась по его губам, по языку, и это лишь усиливало восприятие чужих эмоций. Как разгонялся пульс и ускорялась предоргазменная дымка похоти, так яростнее Ёдзи двигал бёдрами и толкался в собственный кулак. Ая чувствовал, что его тоже затягивает в эту воронку бесконечной неудовлетворённости, она передалась ему то ли через кровь, то ли через общий меж ними с Ёдзи воздух. Прижав губы к его коже, он сделал глубокий глоток, и все его рецепторы возопили в пароксизме эгоистичного удовольствия — как вкусно, как божественно, как приятно утолять необходимость. Ёдзи всхлипнул, пошевелил шеей, неловко толкнулся кулаком в живот. Ая отстранился, стараясь не отрывать губ, перехватил влажный пульсирующий член Ёдзи в свою руку и задвигал пальцами примерно в том же ритме, только чуть иначе — как мог. Ёдзи тут же застонал вполне поощряюще, задышал резче. Его кровь на мгновение запнулась, замерла, но стоило лишь Ае с малейшим усилием потянуть её в себя, как она плеснула ему в рот, наполняя его голодную каверну густой влагой до самой глотки. Ая стиснул ладонь на члене сильнее, и Ёдзи содрогнулся. Одной рукой вцепился в его плечи, прижал, будто молчаливо уговаривая его: «Пей из меня ещё, глубже», а другой продолжил гладить Аю, его член, стиснул его так, будто вознамерился выдоить из него что-то важное. Запнувшись об эту мысль, Ая сделал ещё один глоток, стараясь не упустить и капли крови мимо. Он замедлил движения руки, замер у самой головки, твёрдо сжимая её в кулаке, погладил набухшую вершину, потёр подушечкой большого пальца растревоженную плоть, Ёдзи наоборот ускорился, задышал часто, обнял его сильнее, как будто своей торопливостью мог ускорить наступление конца. Ая хотел бы наслаждаться объятиями и вкусом добровольно отданной крови всю ночь, но Ёдзи призывал его торопиться, молил его об этом своим дыханием, своими движениями, своими короткими стонами. И Ая всё-таки поддался этим уговорам, сделав торопливый глоток, он сбился с установленного им же самим неторопливого ритма, сорвался с него, как срывается в пропасть птица, широко раскидывая крылья. Ещё пульсация под языком, вкус крови — роднее не придумаешь, а клыки кажутся чужеродными, глубоко вонзённые в рану, и щекочут язык острыми краями, когда Ая разжимает челюсть. Опять пульсация, и кровь толкается в рот, Ёдзи толкается в ладонь, его очередной стон взлетает к потолку в бессильной попытке вырваться за пределы комнаты. Оргазм поднимается в нём вопреки нарушенному ритму, вопреки боли от укуса, а быть может и благодаря ей, поднимается и задевает Аю, который всё ещё сглатывает, пьёт кровь, и, должно быть, именно благодаря ей он всё-таки чувствует его — настоящий человеческий оргазм пронзает острой вспышкой яркой смерти. Ая давит вскрик, уткнувшись губами в шею Ёдзи, а уж Ёдзи не сдерживается, вскрикивает в голос.

***

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он засыпал не один? Так сразу и не вспомнишь. Больше десяти или больше пятидесяти? Быть может, тогда, в войну... Или ещё раньше? Отгоняя от настоящего навязчивых призраков прошлого, Ая повернулся к Ёдзи и уткнулся носом в его волосы. Дым от сигарет и свежесть шампуня с пряностями, и под этими внешними запахами — аромат тела и крови, и пота, и ещё... Ая втянул носом все его запахи разом и задержал их в груди.

— Ты меня нюхаешь, — пробормотал Ёдзи так внезапно, что Ая чуть не вздрогнул. — Фетишист.

— Хн, — ответил Ая на обвинение. Можно было начать спор, чтобы прояснить, кто из них ещё фетишист, тот, кто принюхивается к запахам тела после секса, или тот, кто кончает, когда его больно грызут за шею.

— Я теперь стану как ты? — спросил Ёдзи. Он раскрыл глаза, заворочался, развернулся, чтобы посмотреть Ае в лицо. В комнате было темно, вряд ли он что-то видел, а вот Ая разглядел его хорошо. Любопытство и что-то ещё. — А солнце? Я могу сгореть на солнце?

— Ты всё ещё человек, каким и был раньше, — успокоил его Ая.

— Почему? Ты взял слишком мало крови? Поэтому?

— Нет. Вампирами становятся не так, — сказал Ая и замолчал. Он не станет делать из Ёдзи себе подобного. Не то чтобы он жалел о своей жизни или был против вампиров или не хотел обрести спутника в своём существовании, но если бы он превращал в вампиров всех, к кому чувствовал мимолётную симпатию, то мир бы, должно быть, на четверть состоял из вампиров: слабых, безумных, таящихся от солнечных лучей и нападающих на всех подряд.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Ёдзи и прикрыл глаза. — Тогда у меня завтра встреча с этой... как её... Тамико, Кимико, Сатико... Если ты поедешь со мной, она только обрадуется. Она про тебя спрашивала.

Ая прижал ладонь к горлу Ёдзи, накрывая пальцами едва затянувшийся укус. Надо будет напомнить, чтобы с утра Ёдзи надел что-нибудь с высоким воротом.

— Ты считаешь, я совсем не ревнивый? — рыкнул он вслух.

Ёдзи рассмеялся.

— Да ладно, я бы с тобой поделился! — он разлёгся, поудобнее проминая подушку головой. — Но это я так, шучу. Нет никакой Кимико.

— Если ты захочешь женщину, я...

— Какая женщина, пфф, — перебил его Ёдзи, не дослушав. — Ты меня так заездил, что мне уже никого и ничего не захочется. Я потерял литры крови!

— Миллилитров четыреста, — поправил его Ая. — Я был аккуратен.

— Потому что не был голоден?

— И потому что не собираюсь тебя убивать.

— А-а. Ну... Ясно. Хорошо. Хм, Ая. Я ещё немного полежу и пойду к себе... — Ёдзи зевнул.

— Спи здесь, — ответил Ая, косясь на него в темноте.

И Ёдзи засопел носом, практически сразу уснув мгновенно. Выпить его до дна, иссушив полностью? Это было искушение, но Ая понимал, что если он сделает это, то Ёдзи уже никогда не уснёт рядом с ним в кровати. Или не с ним, а с какой-нибудь Кимико. Пока у Ёдзи есть жизнь, пусть живёт её так долго, как сможет.

Ну а если он на самом деле придёт к нему и попросит... потребует... Что Ая сделает тогда? Откажет или пойдёт на поводу у собственных желаний?

— Я всё слышу, ты громко думаешь, — пробормотал вдруг Ёдзи заплетающимся языком. — Спи. — Он схватил Аю за руку и прижал к своему животу, переплетя пальцы в замок.

Только если очень сильно попросит. Или если не останется иного выбора, — твёрдо пообещал себе Ая, послушно прикрывая глаза.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
